


Hey I Don't Know Why I Came Here But Do You Want a Drink?

by ShadowWolfSky01



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Ah yes rarepair hell, F/F, Skywurd has taken my soul forever, this is just a one shot I'm so sorry, welcome to I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfSky01/pseuds/ShadowWolfSky01
Summary: That party in Lanque's route except it's just about Elwurd and her new soon to be cowgirl crush.





	Hey I Don't Know Why I Came Here But Do You Want a Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry :pensive:

The sound of stomping feet, the visual of flashing lights, partiers everywhere you look. Yeah this is Elwurd's kind of scene. All of it almost drowns out the uncomfortableness of being in this particular hive… with the uncomfortableness of all the stimulation! Currently she is talking to a teal blood who had been prodded by their friends to go ask her a question. Something about hanging out, going to some party tomorrow night. Now as much as she seems like she would love to go, she actually really really wouldn't. Infact she'd rather stay at home and marathon some show that Lanque recommended to her a lil while back. But even so she smiles, nods, and finger guns her way through the conversation.

Gog she needs to step outside. As soon as she gets the teal blood to scurry back along to their friends she slips out the backyard door, careful to not disturb the rather… dangerous… things set up in the corner next to it. She opens the sliding door and takes a step outside, breathing in the fresh air as she does so. Elwurd closes the door behind her and then leans against the wall, sipping the spiked Faygo. Bleh. Horrible. Who let the clowns bring drinks? It seems Ardata really will do anything to get to the top. Heh… 

Due to her inner thoughts Elwurd doesn't realize when someone else steps out the door. Said person is a Bronze blood who's calling out to her friends, telling them she'll be back in a minute. As she steps on to the porch she notices the spacing out cerulean. “Oh, howdy there!” Her words bring Elwurd out of her staring-into-a-Faygo-cup trance and snap her to attention. The shorter troll looks surprised for only a moment before she returns to her cool sort of look.  
“Oh, hey. What're you doin out here?”  
“Ah well, the party was kinda gettin to me. We don't nearly have that much noise back at the farm!” The bronze blood smiles widely as she talks, she's real friendly.  
“Ah, well everyone in there is a bunch of losers so I had to come out here to take a break from them. Everyone but Lanque that is.” Elwurd chuckles, making sure not to insult her ‘way-cool’ moirail. Truth is he's also a bit of a fuckin loser on the inside too. 

The bronze blood's smile dims at Elwurd's words. “Ah c'mon not all of em are losers, as you say! Have you really gotten the chance to meet em?” As an answer the cerulean just laughs and shakes her head. “Well then! Why don't ya practice with me! The name's Skylla.” She holds out her gloved hand, for the other to shake. The shorter troll raises a brow at the hand, then shakes it gently.  
“Yeah, okay, whatever.” Elwurd jams her hands into her pockets, feeling a bit awkward. She came out here to get away from people, not meet even more.  
“See! Baby steps!” Skylla pats her on back, a bit too hard it seems, since Elwurd stumbles forward. “Ah! Woops!”  
“I'm not a fuckin wiggler you know.” She frowns at the bronze blood. When will she catch the hint to bug off. Gog this party sucks.  
“Well I never said you were one!”

The cerulean sighs. “Fine, fine. I'll play along. Just for you. The name's Elwurd. You happy?” Why is she doing this? Is it because she's being pressured too? Probably. She looks down, still sorta frustrated and awkward. But some of that frustration melts away when she glances back up. Skylla has another giant smile on her face. Fuck. What the fuck is with that smile. Fuck fuck fuck. 

“I reckon that was perfect!” The cowgirl gives the other a big thumbs up. “You should try giving the others a chance!” She puts one hand on her hips and puts on the other on Elwurd's head, subsequently ruffling her hair. Fuck.  
“Okay fine. Maybe I'll go back inside and give the others a chance.” She pauses. “... Maybe.” The cerulean looks at the door, then takes a deep breath. After preparing herself she opens the door, and motions for Skylla to go in. “After you, Ms Cowgirl.” This gets a small laugh out of the other.

Maybe this night isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Bls Support me. I have Skywurd art on my art blog @shadowwolfsky


End file.
